The present invention relates to a continuously porous material for the adsorption of microsubstances. More particularly, this invention relates to a continuously porous adsorbent material possessing a far infrared electromagnetic field, which adsorbent material is suitable for the purification of various contaminated fluids, for example, factory wastes, household sewage, river water, exhaust gases and atomospheric air by adsorbing the impurities contained therein such as harmful metal ions, odorous gases, microcolloids, organic solvents, poisonous gas substances and the like.
As an adsorbent for treating various kinds of waste water such as factory wastes and household sewage, activated carbon has been widespreadly put into the practical use. However, activated carbon exhibits poor adsorption efficiency and offers effective adsorption to only limited substances. Further, since the activated carbon is relatively expensive, it cannot be used practically for the treatment of a large volume of waste water. Accordingly, untreated waste water or treated waste water still containing unadsorbed impurities is left flowing into lakes, rivers and oceans and causing the serious problem of the pollution.
Use of an ion-exchange membrane is supposed for the collection of heavy metals from waste water, however, the membrane can hardly be used for this purpose since it is still more expensive than the activated carbon.
When microcolloids are present in waste water, the removal thereof is generally attained by causing precipitation of the microcolloids in the solution by means of a polymer type flocculant which functions as a precipitant. That is, the removal of the microcolloids should be effected as a separate process in addition to the treatment for removal of the impurities other than the microcolloids, and the treatment must rely inevitably on a flloculant liable to cause the secondaly contamination.